narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eyes that See Darkness: The Alliance of two Villages
The Land of Wisdom The Sun rose over the horizon, sharing its eternal light to the humans that toiled the land. It had no prejudice over the rich, the poor, the authorities, the prisoners, the criminals. The New Day signaled new hope to the people, especially, the ones who lived in the Land of Wisdom. The streets became busy with merchants, fisher-folks, businesses folks and many others. A shadow watched over the busy town from a tall building and through the glass, that reflected the shininess of the almighty Sun-Goddess, Amaterasu-ōmikami. The shadow, wearing a straw-hat, was interrupted by a sudden barge of the door by his sweet mistress, La Belle Dame sans Merci, "Shin-chan, today is our day to meet the Chasm Country, you must prepare up quickly" she said with a voice so sweet and purem such a voice even the toughest men would fall for her with seconds. The shadow, revealing to be the Minister of International Treaties and other Commissions of Reikaigakure, Shinzui Uchiha known to the Earthy People has Kiba(牙;Fang). He took of the straw hat and keeping it tied to his back, he turned around to see the beautiful face of his treasure. "Ya I know of it ! I am waiting for my faithful and loyal servants," he said in a hurrying yet gentle speech tone. "If thou art waiting for me o Lord, I shall not waste time and be ready for yo," a voice, sarcastic yet loyal rang the hot air flowing inside the room. the camera then focused on a shadow of a man, standing on the red roof's of one of the famous Habushu bars. "Daikoku of the Rinnegan at your service" the shadow said, as it revealed purplish ripple patterned eyes. Suddenly, the room was filled with white snakes, that appeared together forming a shape of a man, a snake that made his right arm, spit out a shining gold Shakujō, "Kuchinawa Gekkō, the snake among man, at your service," he said in devilish voice. "Well, if everyone's gathered here, let's move !" Shinzui ordered, as they four people vanished from the room. The Camera then focused its lens to the scene outside the Village Gate of the Village Hidden in the Spiritual Land. The four vanished people, appeared unscathed outside, standing looking at each other in the silent breeze. The Mistress, breaking the silence, like all other women who can't keep mouth shut for a second, spoke in a caring voice, "''Be careful, Idiots ! I have packed enough Tako-chin for the trip", handing a home-made parcel to Daikoku. He took the parcel and the three went on there way, waving hands to signal Sayonara to the woman. As soon has they had reached a considerable distance, The woman at the gate was approached by a tall figure, who held a kunai at the throat of the lady, "Damn, did they go already ?" he said in a angry voice. The Woman smiled, "Yes, Meiro-sama, they have reached the path already and there's no turning back." Angered, Meiro, the Second Chiekage, disappeared from the camera's view. Meanwhile on the path, Kuchinawa asked Daikoku, "Do you think there would be plenty of pretty young ladies in the Land of Chasms ?" The Land of Chasms The morning sun swept over the horizon, giving the light of a new day. In the hidden chasm village, despite being the crack of dawn, the village was bustling with activity as merchants and villagers alike hustled to buy items for the start of the day. In a big building, which by itself casted a big shadow was the office of the chasm nations most powerful shinobi, the Keikage. As the camera zoomed into the office, a discussion between four men was in order. They were the keikage, Shiro Sentako, the bodyguards of the kage Seiro Kanuchi and Sesshu Nakami and Kūhaku Mugen, a powerful ninja of Keikokugakure. "Yawn. Why the hell did you wake me up so early in the morning Keikage-Sama? If I wasn't here now, I could've flirted with some hot woman." said Kūhaku with a tired look on his face. "Baka! Do you even know what day it is today? replied Shiro as he drank a bottle of shōchū. "The Chiekage, along with some of his shinobi are coming here to sign a alliance between our too villages. What I want you to do is bring them here safely the village. Also, keep an eye out for any Suna ninja that might try and interrupt the meeting. Both our village and Reikaigakure have had a long standing feud with Sunagakure, so I wouldn't be suprised. Understand?" He asked. "Yes Keikage-Sama." Said Seiro and Sesshu simultaneously. "Well Im outta this, see ya." said Kūhaku as he tried to leave. Suddenly, Shiro begun to unleash his killing intent, as well as his chakra, causing the whole building to shake as a result. The Keikage's killing intent was so powerful, that even the most cold hearted and hardened ninja would collapse in fright at the mere sight of it. "Ugh! Alright! Just cut that out, it's starting to scare me!" replied Kūhaku with a grim look on his face. "Good." The Keikage grinned. "I'm counting on you three. And Kūhaku, don't try to flirt with any woman on the trip." Seeing a pissed look on his face as the trio vanished out of the room. After reaching the village gates, the trio headed off. The Journey All the audience watching this Roleplay are taken a few hours into the future, has the three Reikai-Nin have reached the Land of Chasms borders. "Well, we spent half day travelling !" grinned Daikoku, who was filled with hunger. He was answered with a headbutt on the back by Kuchinawa's Snakes, has the angered Kuchinawa grumbled that they had been slow because of Daikoku. Shinzui signaled both of them to calm down, "About one hour more a walk, till we can rest in a beautiful maiden-filled villa." As the camera returns to the three chasm ninja, they've spent over at least an hour walking towards the border, in the burning hot sun. "Agh! It's so freakin' hot." said Kūhaku as he comically grabbed a water bottle and drenched himself with the cool liquid. " Stop your complaining Kūhaku. We're almost there to where we're suppose to meet up with the Chiekage." replied a calm Seiro, who wasn't fazed once by the extreme heat. Forming the seal of confrontation. Seiro, who was a master sensor used his chakra to detect the Wisdom shinobi from an astounding distance. "I sense two shinobi, both from the Reikaigakure. They're defiantly there. But it's strange… I thought they were suppose to be three men coming here, but I can only detect two. Why is that?" answered a puzzled Seiro. "The Chiekage is probably with them." Sesshu replied to Seiro. "According to Keikage-Sama, Shinzui Uchiha a.k.a the Chiekage has mysterious chakra that makes him undetectable to sensors, and even the best have no chance of figuring out his exact chakra signature, remaining supply or location." The Never-gonna-give-up Idiots "I'm also detecting four shinobi tailing us… from Sunagakure." said Seiro as he pointed in the 3 ol' clock direction. The four Suna shinobi both emerged from the ground, all revealed to be ANBU. "Well well, looks like we've been caught guys." said the leader of the team, wearing a bird-shaped mask. "Until we got caught, we were going to tail you guys to the Chiekage and finish you filthy scum off. But I guess we're gonna have to kill…." As the camera zoomed in the leader couldn't finish his sentence due to Kūhaku unexpectedly flashing in front of him and punched him in the face, sending him flying. " Hah! The ANBU are nothing but talk. They're regarded as the best in the village, but yet end up to be nothing but cannon fodder." He grinned as he gathered black chakra into his palm and aimed it towards the Suna ANBU. "Die!" as he fired the blast with the camera fading to white, then generated an explosion that could be seen from miles. "You really overdid it…" said Sesshu with a blank expression. "Aw man, where the hell is the Welcome Squad !" Daikoku grinned in irritation to which Kuchinawa replied in a puzzling tone, "Do you think we will have loli's in bikini welcoming us, or ....(lost in thought)." The whole place became silent again, has the trio moved to their destination, Soon enough, Shinzui became a silence-stopper with a weird sentence he uttered from his mouth, "1 o'clock, 4 o'clock, 7'o clock, 9'o clock, 10 o clock, and the last one is at 11." As soon has the weird words were uttered, six shinobi sprung up from the bushes, with one of them, the fattest one of them claimed, "bloody-Chiekage, its your last day on earth today !" he said has he charge towards Shinzui. The one right behind the fattest fellow, shouted at his comrades, "Equip your eye-covers and avoid eye-contact," has everyone followed his orders. Shinzui bored with the show , told Kuchinawa and Daikoku, "We are inside foreign territory, so it is for the better of us to avoid killing them." Daikoku and Kuchinawa dashed forward in an attempt to kill the six enemies, Kuchinawa took down three of them by summoning Snakes from his hands and poisoning/paralyzing them to unconsciousness. Daikoku with his ability to manifest Chakra Disruption Blades, impaled two shinobi. "I will take care of the fatso !" Shinzui said with a yawn has he took a Explosive Tag from his pouch and applied it on the stomach of the stranger and the next second, the fatso was flying high into the air, thrown by Shinzui. Has he reached quite a height, Shinzui weaved a Tiger Seal, "Sayonnara !" The man exploded with a BANG, much like Kyōki Bakuretsu's exploding art. Soon, the place was rained down by red liquid, blood, Kuchinawa punched Shinzui, "What the Fuck !, didn't you just say we have to avoid bloodshed" Daikoku held his arms on Kuchinawa's shoulders, "Now, Now, children are reading this, its not blood its just that he had too much tomato sauce for breakfast." "Well, I read their minds, they were here to assassinate me !: Shinzui claimed in a bold voice whilst cleaning his nose. "Wasn't that obvious !" Kuchinawa claimed but was ignored by the tired voice of Shinzui, "The welcome party aren't supposed to come, or they might have already been eaten by wild boars, you people go ahead and arrange the meeting, ya take the bodies along with you ! I have stuff to do." "Stuff, what stuff ?" Kuchinawa teased Shinzui has he carried the bodies and went ahead through a different shortcut as Shinzui gave a argh, smoking his cigar. "Maybe Master wants to bang one or two of those welcoming ladies by himself" Daikoku said secretly to Kuchinawa as they went forward with great speed. "No, not possible, Shinzui is a idiot who always is faithful that terror of his wife, but you may never know, the desire of young men" replied Kuchinawa. "Well if there were any woman here, the chances of banging one would be a straightforward 100%. After all, woman always fall for the handsome, macho, dashing and all powerful male protagonist. It's always the result in every manga. said Kūhaku as he flipped through the new Ultra Jump magazine he just bought early this morning from the local supermarket, drooling at the pages. "That was really unprecedented of you." Sesshu replied, as he took out some sushi and took a quick bite. "Anyway, we should get going. Kūhaku, put that magazine away. You can read it after we finished the mission." With the situation sorted out, the trio continued to search for the Chiekage. The Chiekage Search Party was quickly ambushed by two shinobi who wore Reikai-headband, "Damn, from the looks on your face, you are searching a V.I.P. , yet you don't have a tight security around and what are you doing, welcoming us so late ?", one of the men, Daikoku barked, Kuchinawa using the snakes in his arms, threw the five Suna ANBU at the faces of the Search Party, "Investigate these punks, Lord Chie-kage is on his way." he said in anger. "Yeah no shit sherlocks!" Barked Kūhaku as he threw the decapitated corpse of the leader of Suna ANBU he killed sometime ago. "Anyway, with the kage of both our villages meeting up, of course something Suna would have something go down. Speaking of which where is he? For bodyguards, you guys do badly at guarding someone." He hissed as Seiro and Sesshu were still in combat stances from the sudden ambush. "Hmm,... We are in your territory now ! If shit happens to any of us, you people are gonna pay double shit, Chiekage-sama is alone right now, so you people have to do your best that not even a single ant bites him." Kuchinawa said appearing behind Seiro and Sesshu, "Hmm, what are you people doing ?" "Okay, so you people are the welcome party, pathetic shinobi you are, I wonder what teh rest of the men here be like," Daikoku commented has he took out a cigar from his pocket lighting it to have some fun, smoking. "Hmm Keikage-sama was right. Ignorance does lead to people having smaller IQ's." Seiro bluntly stated as he unexpectedly appeared behind Kuchinawa in a quick-like fashion that seemed nearly impossible for a ninja, while Sesshu just stood there, cool as ice, smoking on a pipe that he lit with a lighter. "Humph." grunted Sesshu as he blew smoke from his mouth. "Well, you are his bodyguards and therefore you have to protect him no matter where the hell you are, and if your are his bodyguards, then you should be strong, no shit. And if the Chiekage's own bodyguards can't even keep track of him during a game of hide and seek, then they must have weak, pathetic and incompetent shinobi in the Land of Wisdom. Glad I ain't one of them." as he continues smoking. "Looks like you are just book-worms, who just know some idiotic sentences they call knowledge. I guess, it was a bad idea to leave the bodyguarding job to you people, Oye Kuchi lets move back," Daikoku grinned has he prepared to leave along with Kuchi. "All right. Run along little ones. Just don't get mauled by bears on the way back ok?" Kūhaku stated sarcasticly. "If they were his bodyguards, then they wouldn't have left their Chiekage all by himself like some stray. What idiots." Deciding to have some fun, Kūhaku focused chakra into his finger and launched it towards a rock, in front of the two Reikai-nin which shattered from the brute force of the impact and catching the eye of Kuchinawa and Daikoku. Both Daikoku and Kuchinawa cartwheeled back to avoid the shattering stone. Kuchninawa's snake eyes saw a page of "Ecchi Adventure", a adult magazine in Kūhaku's pockets, "You have you too much or something ?" He asked preparing for a counter attack. Daikoku stopped him, "Stop playing, you two...." he said, pointing towards Seiro and Sesshu, "Escort us to the meeting place and let us check the security," he then pointed out to Kūhaku, "You over-tempered son of a..... (a loud squeaking noise) find the Chiekage and bring him back safely." "Alright. Sounds like a deal." replied Seiro as he and Sesshu lead the Reikai-nin back to the hidden chasm village while Kūhaku, a little pissed that Kuchinawa saw his magazine, vanished from sight in search of the Chiekage. "It seems that Seiro and Sesshu are going to have some fun with them. I wonder where that Chiekage went off to? Maybe he went to a bar nearby…" thought Kūhaku as he pictures the events that Shinzui is possibly up to. Him in a bar, drinking many bottles of highly alcoholic Habushu and juggling empty bottles while drunk on something akin to a unicycle. The Clouds, began covering the light of the Mid-day sun. The camera had itself focused on Shinzui, who wore a blue robe, and a patched straw hat. He was punching the dead bodies of the Suna assassins, trying to get the information out of them. Kūhaku found Shinzui punching the dead bodies from atop a hill, using somewhat brutal killing methods. "Yo!" shouted Kūhaku to get the Chiekage's attention. "You do realize that those guys are completely dead right?" "Well, if you don't leave me alone, you might end up like this," Shinzui said has he looked at Kūhaku and threw the dead body towards the Keikoku jōnin. "Did you find your lost parents ?" Shinzui continued. Kūhaku stared blank at the thrown corpse, then throws an explosive-laden kunai at it, causing the corpse to explode bits of flesh an bone. "Well Shinzui, as a matter of fact yes, but they are long gone. But enough about my past life, come along to the village before we attacked by more fatso's" ("Whats with all these fat ANBU!? Has the current generation gotten more fatter lately?") replied Kūhaku. "Who do you think you are to order to me, I don't plan on moving from this place till evening. Well, since you are already here, why not entertain me ?" Shinzui said, has he threw five rocks at the bodyguard, "Juggle them ! NOW" As Kūhaku caught each rock he juggled them in a highly entertaining fashion. "Ha! This is nothing. I can juggle more heavier stuff than this. But sadly I don't have time for games." He stated as he threw all the rocks into the air and shot them with successive bursts of chakra, obliterating them into little pebbles that rained down. "Well there's option two." He summoned a bottle of Yamata no Orochi Habushu (八岐大蛇ハブ酒 < kanji inscripted on the bottle), a Habushu that was ledgendary for being extremely rare and the best tasting that ever existed along with a copy of one of 's well known series, the contents that were so extreme that they couldn't sell it in stores. Kūhaku's plan was to bribe the Chiekage with temptations that he wouldn't be able to resist. "Well Shinzui, if you follow me to the village you can have these items." he grinned. "Trying to bribe me eh ? Whats the proof of your promise ? I will follow you to the village, but not now, in a little while, after I finish off more of these Suna ANBU." Shinzui said, has he took out a Bottle of Habushu for his scroll and consumed it. "What's with all the trust issues? I am a man that lives up to his word, not some ignorant fool like some…" Kūhaku stopped talking, sensing a great number of foes in the area. "It seems like we're going have some more entertainment." as a horde of Suna ANBU started to gang up on them. "The targets are vulnerable, take out these idiots at all costs." commanded the shortest one of the group as the Sand ninja took out kunai and prepared to attack. Shinzui's eyes analyzed the strength of the Suna ANBU members, and then he looked at Kūhaku, "Now Bodyguard, show me what you are made up of !'" The Chiekage's eyes revealed a Sharingan glowing, Soon enough, The Suna ANBU reflected the sharingan pattern in their eyes and all of them, rushed towards Kūhaku with all sorts of weapons, "''You aren't fit a bodyguard, if you can't handle shit like these." Kūhaku analysed the situation and said a few simple words. "This is gonna be a cakewalk." The Keikoku-nin suddenly disappeared outta sight and reappeared amongst the group of ANBU. He engaged among them with Taijutsu, dealing lethal blows at an incredible speed, slapping explosive tags on five ninja before kicking them away into the groups of ninja who were then engulfed in a large series of explosions, sending bits of bones, flesh and organs sky high and raining blood on the field. In just a short span of time, Kūhaku decimated nearly the entire group as more Suna ANBU came at Shinzui from behind in a suprise manner. "Well Chiekage, lets see what you can do. This would be much more humiliating if you can't handle these pieces of low life shit." he grinned deviously. Looking at the blood and flesh engrossing the area, Shinzui smiled, "You are to shabby for a bodyguard ! you can't even keep the house clean," he said, soon enough he was attacked by a surprise party, the ANBU members unleashed kunai barrages that almost killed the Uchiha. Blood covered his limbs, but luckily, none of them hit his vital spots, "A bodyguard is responsible for anything that happens to the Kage's" Shinzui smiled, has he closed his eyes and played possum. Kūhaku threw more kunai at the remaining reinforcements, stabbing them all in the throats with pin point accuracy which killed them. With all the ANBU members dead and with the area littered with corpses, he walked up to the Uchiha "*whistles* what a sight, not one of these weaklings even put up a decent fight. And you can stop exaggerating your injuries Chiekage (You aren't even losing much blood, and i can see you moving, the fuck!?") Shinzui opened his eyes looking at the blood in the area, both his and the suna ANBU's, "Where ? Where am I ? is this hell ? is this Heaven ? I am sorry Tsurara, I know I shouldn't drink much, but its a sign of being a man, I failed" He moaned. His eyes awoke wide, and he looked at Kūhaku as he regained his memories, "Pretend you didn't hear that !!!!" He said has he looked at the blood from his body, "Well, My injuries, I am gonna case a file against you, for doing this.... wait, you must be one of those Suna shinobi wearing disguise," he said, has he threw a kunai at the Keikoku jōnin. Upon seeing the immediate threat of the thrown kunai, Kūhaku caught the thrown weapon between his right index and middle fingers before proceeding to throw it into a nearby tree, splitting it through the entire trunk that then fell on a Suna ANBU member that was still barely alive, crushing him to death. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. You are either a drama queen… or maybe a little drunk from that Habushu you drank earlier?" He replied, as he analysed the situation for another possible attack. "What I am, .... eh ? thirst for a challenge... shinobi these days are punk littles." Shinzui replied has he bandaged his arms, and got up. "Well if your thirsty, how about a challenge… a game of drink." Kūhaku grinned as he shooked a bottle of Habushu in his hand. "Eh?" "Well, unlike you , I am the Chiekage's right hand man, ya know, I have a important mission to accomplish ! I am shabby already," Shinzui said has he politely declined the offer. "Soooooo you're the right hand man of yourself? I can accept that. But a kage must be strong to be able to defend himself from any immediate threat, so if you can beat me I'll buy you a drink. How about that?" Kūhaku politely asked, cracking his knuckles. "ah ! you Keikoku shinobi are too outdated, you need to update yourself ! As of last month, I am a former-Chiekage. I am now the Minister of International Treaties and other Commissions, meaning, I take care of International business. I am only a underling to the second Chiekage, Meiro Uzumaki. And battling you ? Its been a long time, yes now I remember, you were the last opponent to really boil my blood. I accept the challenge, but not under the fact that you'd by me a drink, no, I don't accept stuff from strangers, mom told me not to, but fighting you, I can waste my time till evening," Shinzui said, has he took a fallen kunai in right hand and flickered away from the Keikoku jōnin. With his left hand, he removed the bandages, from his arms and legs, which were now fully healed, "I am a demon compared to last time, I hope you have raised your Stats in long time." "You're still classified as a Chiekage none the less. And yes Shinzui, I have gotten much stronger ever since our fight. It really was entertaining, and have become a full-fledged demon myself." said Kūhaku as he took out a kunai from his pocket with his right hand. "Lets see what you've got Mr. Chiekage." as he performed the seal of confrontation. The Two, Destine to Meet "I see,.." Shinzui said, has he returned the seal of confrontation from afar, "Actions speak louder than words," he said, has he performed a deliberate show of waving seven hand seals, out of which six were of different shapes. These hand seals, focused the chakra in his body to form flames which the former Chiekage expelled in the form of a giant fireball towards Kūhaku. "Ah, the exact same words you muttered during out last fight. Well if you want to reminisce about the event, I'll help you with that." said Kūhaku as he performed a set of hand seals so quickly that not even the trained eyes of the Sharingan could see them clearly. Within moments, a giant earth wall emerged from the very earth itself and took the brunt force of the fireball head on. "Well lets get started." as he pointed the front of his hand at Shinzui and formed a giant fireball the same as the Chiekage did before, launching the fireball at him that could blow a crater in the ground. "I have seem to able to perform it than whats to the norm, but its nonetheless as powerful. Brace for it Shinzui!" Kūhaku yelled. As the battle goes on, the two shinobi weren't aware that they were being watched by the Keikage Shiro via the Telescope Technique. "Fufufu. Looks like things have gotten heated up." he grinned as he drank a bottle of Shōchū while watching the battle. "Brace for it ? you say ? Lets see the result of my training, you are the first ever customer of my show, dazzling show !" Shinzui said has he closed of his eyes, focusing his chakra towards his mouth, "You have grown stronger, I appreciate that !" he said, has be began to launch yang chakra in the shape of a fuma shuriken towards the flames. He sent around six of these, four of which collided to the flames causing an explosion. The rest two, were guided through the explosion which served has a smokescreen and headed towards his friendly rival. "Ah, so you've mastered the concept of Yang Shinzui. It's a good first step. And you've become much more stronger, that's good. But watch how you master Yin and Yang." Kūhaku said with a grin. Using the basic fundamentals of Yang Release, which vitality can strengthen attacks threefold, he summoned a pair of Fūma Shuriken. The weapons, empowered by Yang were thrown at the energy shuriken, colliding with such force that they generated a shock wave that shocked a nearby tree and cleared the smokescreen. "It seems you've mastered Yang… But have you master Yin?" as he generated needles within the palm of his hand and thrown them at Shinzui with such precision that would make them difficult to dodge most if not, all of them and enough force to pierce through rock. "You dare not insult my Yin Release skills, an Uchiha like me,..."Shinzui replies, as his face is seen after the smokescreen, his eyes suddenly glow red having three tomoes, a mark of an Uchiha, the Sharingan activates, SHinzui continues, "...is born with a natural Yin abilitie." Shinzui's sharingan follow Kūhaku's each action, and then calculates the trajectory of the needles, all of theirs with mere fraction of seconds. His left hand charges with a huge current of lightning through which he shoots needles made out of lightning, each one of them accurately hitting the target needles, all of them, Shinzui however, continued to assault the needles towards Kūhaku. "Yin Release skills? I hear all talk, but no actual technique." Kūhaku bluntly stated. "And your excuse is being an Uchiha born with natural yin abilities holds no water either." as he used his keen eyesight to predict the incoming needles flight pattern and deflect them all with his own needles faster than any Dōjutsu user could see. "And if you're going to bring out your eye of feelings, the sage's legacy or whatever the hell the Sharingan is called, that's fine. It just makes things all the more interesting." as he formed a hand seal, causing the entire area to turn pitch black. The darkness, produced by Kūhaku's own chakra would cloud Shinzui's field of vision, even with the Sharingan active. "Hope your not afraid of the dark." He laughed as he disappeared into the darkness. "Hmm, I see," said the former Chiekage, as he analysed the black world,"This isn't that technique, this isn't a genjutsu either. A Ninjutsu similar to that genjutsu, and I see, its of advance natures has I can feel you have used two chakra natures, Yin and Lightning, Dark Release eh ? Never thought you would hide such a trick from me, the last time we fought.'" Shinzui said has he analysed his surroundings and he could feel the tree he was besides during the activation of the Dark Ninjutsu, "A similar technique to the Hiding in Mist, a perfect deploy against the likes of me, What are you gonna do now ? your vision is as zero as mine." Shinzui sat on a high rock, which he had seen during before the Ninjutsu, and awaited for the Keikoku jōnin to move. "What a folly to think I can't see within my own technique Shinzui, since I can sense you with my chakra scattered everywhere." Kūhaku said as his own voice echoed throughout the dark realm, seemly coming from every direction. "Though I will admit you did decipher the technique pretty well. You're as a sharp as a tack as always. And do you know why was also known as The Demon within the Mist?. That's because he could effortlessly kill all shinobi like sitting ducks while their vision was robbed. So I have no idea why you said my vision was robbed as well when really, its just yours. It's okay though since I won't land the first blow, so take all the time you need to prepare. I ain't going nowhere." His voice echoed. "The moment I deciphered the technique, I even went through its weaknesses and found a counter solution in theory, all I have to do is use them in practice, but to completely clear my doubts on this technique, I will have to see a few more uses of this technique. But all in all, Hiding in Mist, used by Zabuza and the other Mist shinobi like Shoji use pre-existing water vapor has a source of their technique, while you spawn darkness out of nothing and keep it under your control, looks like I have an pathetic advantage, so far," Shinzui said has he fished in his pocket for something, "Well, hope this technique can give you some advantages has well, advantages other than blinding shinobi that is," he took out a strange pill from his pocket and consumed it. As the pills took affect, the chikage's body began to house a cloak of chakra which indicated his high chakra level. The density was so great, that even without his sight, Shinzui could feel, the rock he was sitting getting cracks, the ground had shattered a little, at the sight of Shinzui's chakra. Shinzui stood up and walked towards the position were Kūhaku was last seen fading into the darkness. Despite his gruesome chakra level, not a single chakra signature could be felt from his body. "I hope your plan in mind works out Shinzui. Cause if not, you could end up dead the next second." Kūhaku's voice echoes as the shadows produced from the darkness took the form of several Yõkai, the number estimated to be at 8. "I don't know what your upto. If the military rations pill boosting your chakra was either extremely idiotic or highly ingenious in thought... But here come the shadow Yōkai!" As the beasts used the surrounding chakra-infused shadows to perform something akin to contact-type sensing to search for and attack Shinzui. "Thanks for the warning, I am following your logic, I have my safety ready, If I was the one to end up dead for simple cases like this, I wouldn't have existed now." Shinzui said has he looked at the several Yõkai in front of him, despite the darkness, he could see the outline of the monsters, "Well, I thought I would get a head-on fight, but this looks like a cowards wish to death," Shinzui continued, has he picked up extremespeed and created a Chakra Scalpel, and ended up cutting the shadows one by one with fine precision . "Glad to see your senses haven't dulled over the years Shinzui. However… calling me a coward huh? Alright." Kūhaku's voice echoed as multiple "Kūhaku's" surrounded Shinzui. Formed from the shadows, the decoys each draw out a sword and charged towards the Uchiha, who's radiant chakra gave away his location. Sadly the outcome was not seen as the camera switched towards Seiro, Sesshu, Daikoku and Kuchinawa, who were nearly towards Keikokugakure. "I can't believe it. We hardly got any screen time…" said Sesshu. He then looked backed and saw the area they were at darkened. "Looks like those two are brawling eh?" he grinned. "'Actually I don't mind," said Daikoku, "''I am afraid my beauty would one hit-KO the camera, ''".. He was interrupted by Kuchinawa, "''For Rikudo's sake, youaren't Sheer Cold, man and ya snakes are shy of attention," he said has he covered his face with a cloak. Daikoku's attention turned towards the blackish surrounding behind them, he got confused, "Whats going on ? Shinzui isn't the type to release so much of his dark black chakra," He again was interrupted by Kuchinawa, "However is fighting him, may Yamato no Orochi let the body rest in peace." Back in the fight, Shinzui gave a cold smile, "First fighting by using underlings, now using decoys ? Your common sense has weakened over the years !" he said, has the chakra scalpel in his palms, now began accessing nature transformation (lightning) and shape transformation (cone), Shinzui now had began using Lightning Piercer this lightning, Shinzui released the lightning in all directions around him. "Do you have the confidence of charging at me, now ? One little shock of this, and your body will go stiff, in other words, You Pokémon is paralyzed it cannot attack." The Lightning soon reached the attacking decoys. "An electric type attack does paralysis. And I'm out of pokemon to use. Looks like its time to brawl." said Kūhaku as he withdrawn his decoys back into something that looks like a pokéball. As he charged up with lightning, he generated large powerful bursts of electricity that spanned a wide area with the blasts heading strait towards a charged up Shinzui. "This battle has become quite intense." Commented Shiro as he continued to watch the battle through a crystal ball. His desk was covered in empty bottles of Shōchū, though Shiro, a first glance didnt look drunk. "Better see what Sesshu and Seiro are up to. They're hardly getting any screen time due to the fight (Even though Shinzui and Kūhaku are the main characters of this story, they are getting WAY too much screen time.)." he thought as he used the Projection Technique over the sky where the bodyguards were to send them a message of sorts. "[[Lightning Beast Running Technique|'RAIJU HASHIRI']]" Shinzui screamed has he used the lightning infused palms to send out a surge of lightning in the form of a hound, the two lightning techniques collided creating a huge explosion between the two. The resulting collisions caused massive electrical surges, devastating the landscape quickly and killing all the innocent ground that was within' the explosion. As the smoked cleared, both shinobi were still standing with minor scratches and their hair golden and spiked up for some reason. (Narrators Note: It could be because of the massive electrical energy given off during the blast…) "Not bad Shinzui. But lets see what you can do at max power." said Kūhaku as he began charging up. Not to get any more scratches, Shinzui cartwheeled backwards, as the smoke cleared, he could smell burnt skin and a bunch of shocked hair could be seen in the darkness. "Looks like you can't handle more shock in you ? you act to bad !" Shinzui then began picking up signals of chakra charge, "Max power eh ? Let us how much more shit can I pass on !" He said, has his Sharingan memorized the chakra pattern. Shinzui in a deliberate hope to wrap things up quickly, rushed towards Kūhaku with a lightning charged katana. Kūhaku saw the incoming Uchiha desire to slash him with his katana. With a blank look, he drew out his personal sword; the Kongōrōken quicker than even trained eyes could see and blocked the incoming sword strike. Despite the opponents weapon being enhanced by chakra, this sword wasn't even left scratched by Shinzui's katana due to its immense durability. "Really? An Uchiha who's a trained swordsman and this is the best you could do?" he glared as he flowed his own sword with lightning, generating rapid sparks on the blades of both rivals. Shinzui was unfazed at the sword strike, his the muscles in his hand now deep in the spotlight, has he pressed against the admantine sword, "I see, whatever mistakes I have done in my life, I am now sure that allying the Chasm's isn't a wrong choice." Having said that, Shinzui who was still trying to overpower the Keikoku jōnin's sword, released a large burst of yang chakra towards the opponent at short range. Now, Kūhaku had to be clever enough to dodge the short range yang ninjutsu, and if he could by chnace did defend against it, Shinzui could use the momentarily chance to slice him up to pieces. Quickly analysing the current situation at hand, Kūhaku flowed his Dark Release chakra into his sword to absorb the incoming Yang Tomoe, before cancelling the flow of chakra. "Devising something like this to possibly get a cheap shot at me… You crafty ol' (bastard) fox." he though as he prepared for the next possible strike. "I just forgot about that release of your's for a while, and my, what a nice sword you got there," Shinzui immediately vanished into thin air, as a voice far away, bounced the surroundings, and the noise of a sword getting inside its sheath echoed the region. "As, I said, that sword of yours is magnificent ! Till now, I was just passing the time, how about we get serious, a '''Fight for Admantine', if I win, I get that sword, if you win, well... nothing, cause you are to entertain me ! I no this speech is long, but I know, you are going to rebel out and ask my eyes as a prize, but sorry, no Uchiha is going to give you that !" Shinzui breathed heavily,"''Well, since its pitch dark in here,.. can you please turn on the lights," Fight for Admantine "The thing is Shinzui. Like your Sharingan eyes, I don't just bet on my sword willy nilly. You can try to pry it from my hands, but you ain't gonna get far from even touching the blade. Anyway, some things like killing are better off left done in the dark, you know we've got children watching this right? But if you insist…" The Keikoku Jōnin stated as the darkness cleared, but did it with a smirk, implying he was up to something. "Try and get it ol' man." as he threw a plain regular sword in the air before cutting it up with his own Adamantine sword. Shredded to bits, the first shard to make contact with the earth would resume the great battle. "Well, Shit got serious !" Daikoku grinned has he kept his hands covering his ass and flickered away to find the nearest toilet possible. "Well, what ?" replied the confused Kuchinawa, has he could sense a uneasy feeling surrounding those two idiots. "Hmm, should we stop stuff ! Keikage-san, Chasm would be the next Atlantis if this continues." Meanwhile, Shinzui's sharingan picked the movements and the version of the blade has it destroyed the weak stuff, Shinzui's eyes immediately went to its presumed final form, the Mangekyō, has the Chiekage, former one, threw 4 kunai's towards Mugen. Kūhaku, foreseeing the kunai, shredded them to shards with his sword. Seeing the Chiekage's eyes attain a different design, Kūhaku had to be careful about his next move. Forming a clone hand sign, he created a clone from thin air. "Hey, I want to take a nap. Care to cover for me?" he said rather casually as he jumped to a nearby tree and dozed off. "Pfft, You lazy son of a bitch." replied the clone as he took a combat stance. "Hmm I see your case young one. In that case, I…" Shiro paused as he got rather wasted from drinking all that sake earlier and collapsed on the floor, cutting the transmission short, with the Chasm bodyguards sighing in disbelief. "Can this get any worst?" said Seiro as he felt tapping on his back and turned around to see a glaring face. "Ahh!! Holy shit Shū! Where the hell did you come from?" "Whoa come on Seiro, no need to shout. Anyway I came to see some guys you're meeting… and I also scored." Shū grinned as he took a woman's undergarments from under his shirt, drooling in the process. Elsewhere, a woman was panicking over some "lost" clothing in the public bathhouse, letting loose a loud shriek in the process.